Epiphany
by techbaby
Summary: a songfic centered around Vegeta...please r/r


WARNING: I am not a writer. My preferred form of expression is sketching. Please overlook any errors you find, I won't be posting more than a few of these short little song fics. Blah blah blah - I'm running on - read the little songfic and enjoy.   
  
Wait!!! Thanks to my lil sis Unleashed_Soul for beta-ing for me!!!! Go read her stuff on Fanfiction.net!!! She writes poetry and stories that are just INCREDIBLE!!!! Go check her out!!! (Sorry - got a lil excited there, didn't I?)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ in anyway. I don't own Staind or their song lyrics for Epiphany either.   
It sucks to be me.  
  
This takes place after Vegeta is wished back to life after his sacrifice against Majin Buu  
  
Epiphany  
  
By: techbaby  
aka tech_baby5  
  
Vegeta sat motionless. His mind in deep thought.  
He embraced his son, a long neglected act of kindness.  
He had given his life for his family, a long neglected act of love.  
Love.   
A human concept.   
Bulma.   
She was human, and through her love for Vegeta they brought fourth Trunks. Both human, and Saiyajin. Vegeta's mind wrestled with the very emotion he thought was a weakness. It had given him so much power. It wasn't enough to stop Majin Buu. But after Vegeta was wished back to life with the DragonBalls, he realized that the emotions power had impacted those around him. Bulma and Trunks. His act of love for them.   
His life.  
In his life he had witnessed, said and done the most horrible acts of hatred. Yet his time on Earth had changed him. But in his mind, the turbulent storm raged on. The rain clouding the obvious, letting the arrogance shine through. He never said the right things it seemed. Bulma had been cried more tears than anyone should shed in an entire lifetime. Vegeta always said what shouldn't have been said, and ignored the small conscience telling him what he should have said. Choosing wrong to save face. To keep his pride.  
  
Your words to me just whisper, your face is so unclear  
I try to pay attention your words just disappear  
  
Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
Bulma had opened her home, heart and soul to Vegeta. She didn't want to change the man he was. She wanted to show him the wonders of tenderness, selflessness and emotion. She looked into Vegetas eyes and saw the rain raging through his mind. She wanted to soothe the storms away. Ease his loneliness. Let him explore her heart, mind and body. She had grown to know Vegeta better than anybody. She could see the struggle behind his eyes when they spoke. She knew his insults weren't meant to be so scathing. He knew no other way. He would show no weakness, not even to her. But he had shown her through actions how precious her heart was to him.   
  
So I speak to you in riddles  
Cause my words get in the way  
I smoke the whole thing to my head  
And feel it wash away  
  
Cause I cant take anymore of this  
I wanna come apart  
And dig a little hole inside your precious heart  
  
Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
  
Hearing and sensing movement close to him, Vegeta snapped out of his trance like gaze. Bulma had entered the room and taken a seat in the corner, ready to relax and read the newest book in her collection. She sent a small smile to Vegeta. He made no response that anyone but Bulma could see. There was a slight softening of his stony features. She starting reading her book, Vegetas eyes never leaving her. She was beautiful. And she had given herself to him. He thought of all his actions of the past with her. He acted so childish. He would goad her into arguments just for the attention, but when she turned serious, he hadn't known how to respond. He didn't know how to respond to the feelings. He liked to make her angry; she was beautiful when angry. But then she would drown in sadness. Sadness that his words or actions had caused. He didn't like it, but couldn't seem to stop himself. He didn't know how to properly feel. He knew he could, but was frightened of the outcome, the rejection.  
  
I am nothing more than a little boy inside  
That cries out for attention yet always tries to hide  
Cause I talk to you like children  
Though I don't know how to feel  
But I know I'll do the right thing  
If the right thing isn't feel  
  
Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said.  
  
  
  
Bulma could feel his eyes still on her. She looked up into see him still staring at her from his seat at the bay window. She knew that in terms of his thought process on emotions, he was still like a child. The worse the insult he threw at her, the more closeness he was feeling towards her. It had taken along time, but Bulma learned to see the little boy inside the man. It also broke her heart. She wanted him to know the wonderful warmth the feelings of love and comfort provided. She thought he felt them, but didn't know how to accept them. But he was trying. Trying to do the right thing by her.   
For her.  
Suddenly, he was in front of her. He grasp her small hands in his rough ones, and kneeled before her. He placed his head in her lap as if he were a small child. She removed one of her hands from his and stroked his head. She heard a soft, low rumbling purr. He lifted his eyes to hers, and slowly and softly gave her the most tender, emotion filled kiss she had ever received from him. No words needed to be spoken between the two. Vegeta was satisfied that Bulma knew everything he had tried to convey to her through his eyes. Bulma was satisfied that this powerful man had left himself open for her to read. Both content with the mutual understanding that they were somehow meant for one another. Together, they would shelter each other from their own storms.   
  
  
Your words to me just whisper, your face is so unclear  
I try to pay attention your words just disappear  
  
Cause it's always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
So I speak to you in riddles  
Cause my words get in the way  
I smoke the whole thing to my head  
And feel it wash away  
  
Cause I cant take anymore of this  
I wanna come apart  
And dig a little hole inside your precious heart  
  
Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said  
  
I am nothing more than a little boy inside  
That cries out for attention yet always tries to hide  
Cause I talk to you like children  
Though I don't know how to feel  
But I know I'll do the right thing  
If the right thing isn't feel  
  
Cause its always raining in my head  
Forget all the things I should have said.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There ya go. Told ya I wasn't a writer, but I had an overwhelming urge to do this.   
Thanks for readin'!!! 


End file.
